


Little yangire remake

by Dragondare101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Physical Abuse, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondare101/pseuds/Dragondare101





	1. Chapter 1

"STOP!" cried a thin wisp of a boy as a older man standing before him grabbed a hold of his dark hair and repeatably thrust his head to the wall. The older man did it 5 times before he stopped to let go of the boys hair, "I better not see you talking to teachers again, Keith!" The man yelled giving the boy one hit to the face "You hear!" Keith's face throbbed with the pain of multiple bruises and cuts as the man proceeded to walk out and slam the door behind him. Keith raised a shaking hand to his face touching one of the open wounds, it stung the moment he touched it but he wouldn't dare cry for the terror that possibly lurked on the other side of his door.  _Your okay_ his mind told him  _Your okay, your okay, your okay_ even when he knew he wasn't, he never should've talked to Mrs Sanka even if she had been nice to him, no amount of kindness would've made the hurt go away. Keith tried to stand but the pain of many beatings quickly knocked him back to the ground, he latched onto the bed rail next to him to pull himself up. It hadn't always been like this, he once had a dad who loved him and safe place to go to when he needed it but ever since his idiotic father got burnt up his life was never the same. He almost blamed his dad for letting it happen, for leaving him like this, with them the fucking couple from hell that had decided to adopt him as they're living punching bag. He pulled himself up onto something that was once a nice place to sleep, his scared arms reached under the beaten and half stuffed pillow to pull out a roll of bandages he stole out of his guardians bathroom. Keith sighed and put the grayish fabric over the stinging wounds that lay on once clear skin, "I hate this shit." He said keeping his voice quite to the fact that he unsure about being alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Keith woke up the next morning the smell of alcohol leaked from underneath the door. "Shit, they where at it again." Keith whispered to himself as he sat up his arms still aching from the beating that happened at night. He reached under his bed to grab the ruddy brown backpack containing all sorts of shit from rocks to cigarettes. Keith slowly opened it to take out a pair of gloves that he had been wearing every morning from 6 to 8, they where a bit worn out but they covered the scars on his arms well enough. He had the gloves for 4 years, luckily he was still small enough to fit into them. Since they where one of the only things that he had from his dad he never wanted to loose them even though he partially blamed him for leaving. Keith pulled the gloves onto his arms their soft fabric rubbing against his skin, it almost made him feel a bit better until he heard one of his guardians hitting they're fist on the door. "Are you getting up or what!?" they said an angry tone in they're voice, Keith quickly said "Yes sir." and jumped off the bed he was sitting slightly hurting his legs. "Damn it." Keith said as he noticed the pain in his legs "If only it would go away quicker." he ran to one of the corners in the room to grab a red and grey hoodie that had been flung there the night before. He slowly pulled it on as he walked to his room door and reached for the knob but before touching it he noticed his reflection in the knob. Keith looked at the bruises on his face and sighed, he couldn't remember the last time he woke up not feeling at least some time of pain. He gripped the knob and steadily opened the door that lead to a hallway the smell of alcohol was stronger in here then in was in his room, Keith tried to ignore the smell as he walked into the hall. With the backpack still in his hand Keith swung it over his shoulder and walked down the hall into the room where the smell was coming from. "Took long enough, brat" Said an angry faced woman as she loaded bottles into a black trash bag "Take this out before you go to school." she threw what looked to be the last of the bottles into the bag. "Yes mam'." Keith said as the woman handed him the bag full of god knows what, he quickly ran to the front door and briefly set down the bag to put his shoes on. Keith looked back at the woman to see what she was doing, the woman caught him looking at her and flipped at him until he looked away. Keith stood back up and unlocked the door so he could get out, he picked up the bag as he pushed the door open and walked outside.         


	3. Chapter 3

As Keith walked outside he noticed Lance right across the street from him. Lance was a year younger than him but almost his exact height, Keith watched Lance as the 13 year old proceeded to play some game on his phone. Lance looked up at Keith for a moment looked then his phone and finally at Keith for what seemed like an excruciating year, Lance put his phone in his pocket and waved at Keith. "Hey" Lance shouted "I didn't see you yesterday." lance had always been somewhat of a social butterfly to Keith's annoyance, but at least he was someone who wouldn't beat him up. Lance walked over Keith until he was in a 2 foot radius "What are those?" Lance asked staring intently at the bruises all over Keith's face. Keith glared at lance "I.... fell down a flight of stairs." Keith mumbled as Lance reached out to touch his face, Lance smirked "Soooo, you fall down stairs every day?" Lance said faking a ignorant tone. "Fuck off Lance!" Keith yelled trying to brush him off.


End file.
